Honeyworks Series: Answer for His Confess
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Another story from Answer for My Jealousy. "Seandainya saja ada yang menyatakan perasaan padaku…apa yang harus aku berikan sebagai jawaban?" *summary failed…* *RnR?*


**Akhirnya kesampaian juga membuat another story dari fict GemOcho…pair straight yang satu ini kayaknya rare banget ya? Yah…sejujurnya saya juga bingung mau pasangin Gempa sama siapa. Kalo sama OC, kayaknya kurang sreg karena rencananya fict ini akan saya gunakan karakter canon semua. Kalo genderbender…Fang nggak bisa karena kalo saya gunakan Fang, pikirannya malah ke 'situ' *plak!* sedangkan Gopal, Adu du, Ejo jo, apalagi Pak Cik burger(?) lebih nggak mungkin lagi. Makanya kayaknya Ochobot adalah pilihan yang terbaik~! *acungin jempol* *di giles* Well…bagi yang sudah membaca fict sebelumnya pasti sudah tau kan, kronologi kisah Gempa dan Ochobot. Muehehehe…kali ini another storynya akan mengambil sudut pandang Ochobot. Sebenarnya perasaannya ke Gempa kayak gimana ya?**

 **O iya, another story dari video Yakimochi no Kotae dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy and Honeyworks, both are'nt mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pair: Gempa x Fem!Ochobot**

 **Warning: AU, Teen!Chara, OOC (maybe), non-elemental siblings, Hum!Fem!Ochobot, Siblings!HaliOcho, humor garing, dsb…**

 **Happy Reading! XD**

* * *

SMA Pulau Rintis, 10.30.A.M

"Hey Ying, menurutmu apa sebaiknya aku membawa biskuit saja dan menitipkan di kantin?" seorang gadis berparas manis berkerudung pink bersuara setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku dengan sepiring mie goreng di depannya.

"Jangan deh. Lagian…aku nggak yakin itu bakalan laku…" sahut gadis keturunan Cina berkuncir yang dipanggil Ying tersebut dengan kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau berpikir biskuit buatanku tidak enak?" gadis berkerudung bernama Yaya tersebut membalas tidak suka.

"Eh…itu…" Ying membuang muka masih menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Hal itu hanya membuat Yaya tambah cemberut kemudian beralih menatapku.

"Ochobot, apa kau berpikir seperti itu juga?" tanya Yaya berapi-api, membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi kalo boleh jujur…kayaknya aku setuju-setuju saja deh, dengan Ying.

"Etto…mungkin sebaiknya jangan sekarang…? Mungkin itu maksud Ying," jawabku ikutan merasa kikuk.

Yaya masih tampak cemberut, tetapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan beralih memakan makan siang yang baru dibelinya itu.

Ehmm…baiklah, pertama perkenalkan namaku Ochobot.

Yah…nama yang agak aneh untuk perempuan-sebenarnya benar-benar nama yang aneh bagi seseorang. Tapi kakakku saja yang juga punya nama yang aneh tampak biasa-biasa saja, jadi aku juga tidak usah mempermasalahkannya.

Dan kedua gadis didepanku ini sebenarnya adalah seniorku yang seangkatan dengan kakakku, Halilintar, tapi mereka selalu memperlakukanku seperti sahabat sebaya mereka, bahkan mereka tidak keberatan jika aku tidak memanggil mereka dengan panggilan senior. Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa.

"O iya, aku baru ingat," Ying segera meletakkan gelas jus alpukat yang baru diminumnya setengah.

"Ne,ne, Ochobot, kau sudah punya orang kau sukai tidak?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan antusias.

"Eh? A-apa aku harus menjawabnya?" aku sedikit mengernyitkan keningku kemudian segera menoleh ke arah gadis berkuncir dua yang sedang tersenyum sumringah tersebut.

Ying tersenyum lebar, "Iya lah, aku penasaran lho. Iya kan, Yaya?" Ying beralih menatap Yaya yang tampak menikmati makan siangnya tersebut.

"Hmm…sebenarnya aku juga penasaran," sahut Yaya yang ikut memasang senyum antusias.

"Eh?" aku jadi semakin bingung.

Aku belum lama bersekolah disini, dan sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran tentang yang namanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Ano…apa itu penting?" aku balik bertanya.

"Iya lah. Cinta itu penting buat menghiasi masa muda apalagi saat SMA seperti ini. Yaya saja sudah menyukai seseorang lho," jawab Ying sambil mengerling ke arah Yaya.

"E-eh?! J-jangan gitu dong, Ying!" seru Yaya yang mendadak wajahnya memerah.

"Suka? Sama siapa?" tanyaku yang ikut tertarik.

"Siapa lagi dong…kalo bukan 'dia'?" jawab Ying retoris kemudian menunjuk seseorang menggunakan jempolnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ying, dan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata terarah pada meja yang tak jauh dari meja kami, yang di duduki tiga orang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket dan topi yang serupa tetapi beda warna.

Dan tatapanku terfokus pada pemuda bertopi hitam merah yang sedang berdebat dengan yang bertopi biru miring.

"Kak Halilintar?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tepat sekali," Ying mengangguk-angguk bangga, sedangkan Yaya memilih diam dan kembali memakan makan siangnya, meski wajahnya masih sama merahnya dengan yang tadi.

Jadi Yaya menyukai kakakku?

Aku baru tau…tapi kalo itu Yaya, kayaknya aku setuju-setuju saja sih…

"Mou! Kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu pada adiknya, Ying…?" gumam Yaya yang sepertinya masih merasa malu.

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa kok. Kan, Ochobot?" sahut Ying sambil menatapku dengan sumringah.

"Eh…aku rasa iya? Setidaknya itu Yaya," jawabku sekenannya.

"Lihat? Kau sudah dapat restu tuh, Yaya," goda Ying lagi yang sepertinya sudah tidak mempedulikan makan siangnya.

"Ying!" Yaya berseru lagi dengan wajah semakin memerah.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua, tapi kemudian menerawang, sepertinya jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan ya?

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 9.00.A.M

Aku segera menutup pintu loker bajuku, setelah selesai mengganti seragamku dengan seragam olahragaku, aku segera berjalan keluar menyusul Yaya dan Ying yang sudah duluan menuju lapangan.

Oh iya, jika kalian penasaran kenapa jam olahraga kelasku itu kebetulan sama dengan kelas II A, B, dan C, dan lagi Cikgu Papa yang merupakan satu-satunya guru olahraga di sekolah ini (entah kenapa) ada urusan mendadak, jadi khusus kali ini jam olahraganya di gabung.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa kebetulan macam ini bisa terjadi, tapi yah…di dunia ini memangnya apa yang tidak mungkin?

Tapi sisi baiknya, setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan jam olahragaku bersama dengan dua teman baikku.

Dan karena hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, jadi aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Aku ini tipe sahabat yang baik ya kan? ^^

.

.

.

"Ne, hari ini materinya apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Bola voli. Karena Cikgu Papa lagi sibuk, katanya kita bisa main sendiri," jawab Ying dengan sebelah tangan yang menenteng bola voli berwarna putih.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu ayo kita main. Kau mau ikut, Ochobot?" tanya Yaya padaku yang baru saja tiba di lapangan.

"Tentu. Kebetulan aku suka voli," jawabku sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, kalian berdua, akan melawanku. Kebetulan ada beberapa teknik bola voli yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian," ucap Ying bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk begitu juga dengan Yaya, kemudian segera bersiap di posisi kami masing-masing.

Memang tampaknya agak aneh jika harus dua lawan satu, tapi kalian sudah mengenal Ying, maka itu bisa jadi wajar. Karena bagiku, Ying adalah gadis paling energik dan atletis yang pernah aku kenal.

Sebelum memulai, aku sempat melihat ke sudut lain lapangan, dan menemukan Kak Halilintar yang sedang sibuk tanding voli bersama Kak Taufan, yang sekelas dengan Ying.

Aku tau dari Ying, Taufan dan Halilintar itu selain berteman mereka juga kerap bersaing di berbagai hal. Sepertinya bola voli juga masuk akal. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksi siapa yang akan menang.

Aku tau kakakku itu juga berbakat, tapi aku pikir aku tidak bisa meremehkan Kak Taufan.

Karena jika Kak Taufan itu biasa-biasa saja, pasti Kak Halilintar tidak akan mau repot-repot bersaing dengannya.

Aku tersenyum, sepertinya kakakku yang dingin dan introvert itu sudah berhasil menemukan teman yang cocok dengannya.

Tatapan mataku kemudian beralih ke arah Kak Gempa yang hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan tanpa ada niatan bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Aku penasaran, kenapa Kak Gempa tampak gelisah begitu? Apa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

.

.

.

"AWAAAASSS!"

DUAAK!

Aku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga dengan Yaya dan Ying. Dan tentu saja kami terkejut melihat bola voli yang melesat cepat itu kena telak ke wajah Kak Gempa yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Aku melihat pelaku yang melempar bola itu adalah siswa yang sepertinya seniorku, bertubuh cukup subur dengan paras khas India. Hmm…dengan badan seperti itu aku rasa masuk akal operannya bisa menjadi sangat kuat.

Tapi bagaimanapun, tetap saja aku tidak yakin dia bisa menahan amarah dari kakakku yang tempramentalnya sudah melebihi batas kewajaran.

Tapi syukurlah, sepertinya Kak Taufan juga menyadari hal tersebut dan mencegah Kak Halilintar yang sepertinya berniat memberikan pelajaran pada si pelempar bola tersebut.

"Uh…Gempa? Kau oke?"

"Bodoh, apa keadaannya tampak oke bagimu, huh?"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, kucing garong,"

"Apa katamu?!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan yang bahkan masih bisa bertengkar meskipun keadaan teman mereka sudah seperti itu.

Tapi setidaknya pertengkaran itu hanya berlangsung singkat dan sudah lebih dulu di lerai oleh Kak Gempa-yang meskipun sudah terluka, tapi masih bisa melerai kedua sahabatnya itu seperti biasa. Entah kenapa aku merasa geli melihatnya.

Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan kemudian segera membopong Kak Gempa menuju UKS, dan meski jarak mereka agak jauh, aku bisa melihat sepertinya Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan berdebat lagi, dan di lerai lagi oleh Kak Gempa.

Terkadang aku merasa agak bingung kenapa kakakku yang dingin itu bisa mendapatkan teman-yang bahkan berbeda sifat dengannya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku rasa itu malah bagus jika ada yang mau melengkapi kekurangan kakakku yang memang selalu kesulitan bersosialisasi itu.

"Gyaaa! Lepasin! Turunkan aku!"

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga, dan setengah sweatdrop melihat bagaimana Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar memikul Kak Gempa bagaikan memikul hewan kurban kemudian berlari cepat memasuki koridor sekolah.

Aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sih?

"Mereka itu seperti biasa selalu berisik ya," komentar Ying sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi mereka akrab ya? Dan aku pikir itu menyenangkan," sambung Yaya.

"Umm…ya. Aku sebenarnya senang karena kakakku yang dari dulu selalu menyendiri di ujung kelas itu bisa mendapatkan teman-teman yang menyenangkan. Dan aku juga senang karena ada yang menyukai kakakku itu apa adanya," aku ikut berkomentar.

"Eh? Kau menyindirku, Ochobot?" Yaya kembali memerah sambil membuang muka, sedangkan Ying sendiri hanya tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Yaya yang sejujurnya cukup lucu untuk dilihat.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Ochobot?" tanya Ying yang beralih padaku.

"Eh? Bagaimana apa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Ying lagi.

"Umm…entahlah. Aku tidak berpikir ada yang cocok denganku," jawabku dengan kikuk sambil memperbaiki letak _google_ berwarna kuning yang selalu terpasang di kepalaku.

"Kenapa? Di sekolah ini banyak cowok populer. Umm…Fang misalnya? Atau Kaizo- _sensei,_ atau mungkin Solar?" ucap Ying menyebutkan beberapa nama yang memang cukup akrab di telingaku.

"Uh…aku rasa tidak," jawabku dengan senyum kikuk.

Aku akui mereka itu memang populer, tapi populer itu bukanlah syarat mutlak untuk disukai kan?

.

.

.

NEXT DAY, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.30.A.M

Aku menghela napas, hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku berangkat sendirian karena Kak Halilintar sudah berangkat duluan. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi aku hampir saja telat karena masih harus menyiapkan bekal untuk kakakku itu.

Aku baru saja mau memasuki kelas, terhenti begitu mendengarkan suara-suara bising yang berasal dari sekitarku.

"Ne, itu Kak Gempa kan?"

"Kyaa! Kak Gempa keren ya?"

"Kak Gempa memang pantas jadi Ketua OSIS. Udah keren, berwibawa lagi,"

"Kak Gempa mau ngapain kesini ya, kira-kira?"

"Apa mungkin Kak Gempa mau menemui pacarnya ya?"

"Ah! Ngaco kamu. Mana mungkin Kak Gempa mau sama anak kelas satu?"

Aku hanya menghela napas, Kak Gempa memang cukup populer apalagi di kalangan anak kelas satu dan posisinya yang sebagai Ketua OSIS itu.

"Eh?" aku menatap bingung ke arah Kak Gempa yang kini menatapku dengan…uh, aku tidak bisa menebak jenis tatapan apa itu.

"S-selamat pagi…rambutmu…agak berantakan ya, hari ini?" Kak Gempa berucap sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah lain.

Aku mendadak merasa malu, apa rambutku segitu berantakannya sampai Kak Gempa saja enggan menatapku?

"Ah…o iya…hehehe…hari ini aku bangun kesiangan. Kak Halilintar ninggalin aku tadi," jawabku sedikit gugup kemudian mulai merapikan helaian rambutku yang ternyata memang acak-acakan karena sebelumnya aku mengenakan google ini secara asal saja.

Jujur, aku merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

Jika Kak Gempa yang Ketua OSIS saja mau repot-repot menegurku, apa penampilanku benar-benar bermasalah kali ini?

Selain itu, aku benar-benar terkejut karena meski sudah kenal dengan Kak Gempa saat awal masuk sekolah, ditambah lagi Kak Gempa adalah teman baik kakakku, tetap saja secara teknis ini pertama kalinya Kak Gempa berbicara padaku.

"S-sudah ya, aku akan ke kelas," Kak Gempa berucap lagi kemudian berbalik hendak menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Umm…makasih ya, Kak Gempa. Ah, dan katakan pada Kak Halilintar, temui aku saat jam istirahat ya. Bekalnya ketinggalan tadi," aku buru-buru bersuara sebelum Kak Gempa menjauh.

Kak Gempa hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah ku kemudian lanjut melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

Sambil memandangi punggung kakak kelasku yang berjaket hitam kuning itu, aku masih terus berpikir, entah kenapa aku merasa agak malu karena ditegur Ketua OSIS seperti itu.

Uh…ini gara-gara Kak Halilintar sih…

"Ochobot, Kak Gempa itu pacarmu ya?" aku tersentak karena punggungku tiba-tiba di tepuk dari belakang.

"K-kau ini ngomong apa sih? Tentu saja bukan," elakku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Jelas lah, mana mungkin Kak Gempa mau sama gadis seperti aku?

"Ne,ne, Ochobot, katakan dong, siapa sih orang yang kau sukai?" aku mengerutkan keningku, kenapa semua gadis di sekolah ini selalu menyinggung masalah itu sih? Bahkan Ying dan Yaya juga…

"Hihihi, itu rahasia dong," aku hanya menjawab dengan jawaban tak pasti sambil tersenyum dengan jari telunjuk di letakkan di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan bahwa hal itu memang rahasia.

"Hee? Masa gitu sih?" gadis-gadis yang sekelas denganku cemberut mendengar jawabanku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, mau gimana lagi? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyukai seseorang, jadi daripada aku hanya mempermalukan diriku sendiri, menjawab 'rahasia' adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Mungkin…

Meski begitu, aku masih kepikiran, kenapa mereka berpikir kalo aku pacaran sama Kak Gempa? Hanya karena Kak Gempa menegur rambut berantakanku tadi?

Itu kan…hanya bentuk perhatian seorang kakak kelas pada juniornya.

Dan jujur, itu lebih baik karena selama ini Kak Halilintar tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama meskipun hanya sekedar mengingatkanku untuk mengerjakan PR.

Tadi itu…jelas lah aku merasa malu. Tapi…kenapa aku juga merasa senang ya?

Ah! Mungkin…karena Kak Gempa itu memang orangnya baik. Beda sekali dengan kakakku yang _emotionless_ dan dingin itu-tapi aku tetap menyayanginya karena bagaimana pun, dia kakakku juga.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis 10.30.A.M

"Ochobot, makan siang bareng yuk!" Ying menepuk pundakku tiba-tiba saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong mana Yaya?" tanyaku.

"Sudah di kantin duluan. Aku memintanya kesana duluan saja karena tadi aku masih diberi tugas oleh Cikgu," jawab Ying, ceria seperti biasa.

"O iya, apa itu?" tanya Ying ketika melihatku membawa sebuah kotak bekal berwarna kuning.

"Ini untuk Kak Halilintar. Hari ini dia melupakan bekalnya lagi," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Wah…kau perhatian sekali sama Halilintar ya," komentar Ying sambil tersenyum.

Aku sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran seadanya, "Habis…Kak Halilintar itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan peduli dengan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri…jadi mau tidak mau aku yang harus memperhatikannya," jelasku.

"Maksudku, kau itu adik yang baik ya. Padahal gadis-gadis SMA sebaya denganmu itu kebanyakan lebih memikirkan diri mereka sendiri, atau mungkin fashion, dan pacar…" komentar Ying lagi.

Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

'Gadis SMA' yang dimaksud Ying itu memang banyak di sekitarku. Tapi bukannya Ying dan Yaya sendiri tidak masuk dalam golongan seperti itu?

Kecuali mungkin untuk masalah pacar itu pengecualian.

.

.

.

"Kak Halilintar, ini bekalnya,"sesampainya di kantin, aku segera menuju meja Kak Halilintar bersama Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa, kemudian menyerahkan bekal makan siangnya itu.

"Ah? Kau telat. Aku sudah kenyang," Kak Halilintar menjawab enteng sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hee?! Kejam, padahal aku sudah repot-repot membuatnya!" protesku dengan cemberut. Tentu saja aku kesal, aku sudah susah-susah membuat bekal ini sampai hampir telat, ternyata Kak Halilintar malah sudah makan duluan.

Kak Halilintar merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak kemudian menghela napas sebentar, dan akhirnya mengambil kotak bekal yang masih aku pegang tersebut.

"Wuih…kelihatannya enak," puji Kak Taufan yang tampak berbinar-binar.

Aku sedikit malu mendengarnya, karena masakanku jarang di puji seperti itu-eh, bukan karena nggak enak sih…tapi karena kakakku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka memuji sesuatu.

"Hehehe…terima kasih, Kak Taufan," ucapku sambil memperbaiki letak googleku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Gempa, kau mau?" aku terkejut, karena Kak Halilintar malah memberikan bekal itu kepada Kak Gempa yang sedaritadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Kak Gempa tampak agak ragu.

Apa jangan-jangan Kak Gempa nggak yakin dengan hasil masakan ku ya?

"Aku sudah kenyang. Daripada mubazir, mending kuberikan padamu. Nggak apa-apa kan, Ochobot?" Kak Halilintar beralih menatapku yang masih berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Umm…tentu saja. Aku senang kalo Kak Gempa mau menerimanya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Yah…daripada sayang bekal yang sudah susah kubuat itu tidak dimakan, aku pikir kasih ke Kak Gempa itu lebih baik. Dan Kak Gempa bisa jadi yang pertama mencoba bekal buatanku (Kak Halilintar nggak usah dihitung).

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Dah, Kak Taufan, Kak Halilintar, dan Kak Gempa," aku memutuskan untuk pamit karena aku sendiri juga belum makan siang, dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kak Halilintar, aku segera berbalik menuju mejaku yang di duduki Yaya dan Ying.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama?" sambut Yaya sambil menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk yang sebelumnya aku titip padanya.

"Yah…Kak Halilintar sudah makan jadinya bekalnya aku kasih ke Kak Gempa saja," jawabku setelah mendudukkan diriku di samping Yaya.

Yaya tak lagi bertanya dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, begitu juga dengan aku dan Ying.

"O iya, Yaya. Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?" pertanyaan Ying yang tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian itu hampir saja membuat Yaya tersedak makanannya.

"Uh…apaan sih?" tanya Yaya terlihat cemberut.

"Ayolah. Mumpung Halilintar masih _single_ tuh. Tunggu apa lagi?" goda Ying sambil mengerling jahil.

Oh aku mengerti, mereka mulai membahas topic itu lagi.

"Huh…katakan itu padaku setelah kau berhasil dengan Taufan," balas Yaya masih terlihat cemberut, membuatku terkejut.

"A-apa-apaan sih?! K-kenapa kau bawa-bawa Taufan?" seru Ying dengan wajah merah.

"Sudah…aku tau kok, Ying. Kau menyukai Taufan kan?" kali ini gantian Yaya yang menggoda Ying.

"Aku…tidak menyukainya tau! Kita kan hanya teman!" elak Ying masih dengan wajah merah, sedangkan Yaya hanya membalasnya dengan tawa.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Sepertinya jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan ya?

Perasaan yang membuatmu merasa bahagia setiap kali melihat orang yang disukai, tapi juga kerap merasa cemburu jika yang orang yang disukai itu lebih dekat dengan orang lain.

Aku tidak lagi mendengar percakapan Yaya dan Ying, dan mulai menerawang, seandainya saja aku sudah jatuh cinta dan orang itu juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku…aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya.

Atau mungkin sekedar berjalan pulang sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan…ah! Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang memalukan.

Ya, aku tau.

Aku bahkan belum menemukan siapa orang yang aku sukai…dan aku mulai ngomong sendiri.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ke kelas ya," Ying dan Yaya yang sudah selesai makan segera berpamitan dan bergegas menuju kelas, setelah mendapatkan anggukan dariku. Aku sendiri juga segera beranjak menuju kelas ku.

"Ochobot,"

Yah…harusnya sih, tapi terhenti sebentar karena ada yang memanggilku.

Dan aku bisa melihat, bahwa yang barusan memanggilku adalah Kak Gempa. Kenapa Kak Gempa hanya sendiri ya?

"K-kalo tidak sibuk, datanglah ke kelasku pulang sekolah nanti. A-ada yang ingin aku katakan," Kak Gempa melanjutkan sambil memalingkan wajahnya, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat jelas raut wajahnya.

"Oh? Baiklah, sampai nanti, kalo begitu,"sahutku dengan seulas senyum sopan kemudian pamit menuju kelas.

Entah kenapa…aku merasa aneh.

Ini kedua kalinya Kak Gempa mengajakku bicara, dan memintaku pergi ke kelasnya tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Uh! Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini ya…?

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis 4.10.P.M

Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba, tapi kenapa aku merasa aneh begini ya?

Ingin sekali aku mengabaikan permintaan seniorku itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tapi…aku kan merasa nggak enak.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas II-A, pikiranku melayang-layang, dan tiba-tiba saja teringat obrolan Ying dan Yaya sebelumnya.

Seandainya…Kak Gempa akan menyatakan perasaannya…apa yang harus aku jawab?

Duh, kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri sih?

Dengan gelisah, aku memperbaiki letak google ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kelas yang mulai sepi itu.

Gret!

Begitu aku membuka pintu, yang ada di hadapanku adalah Kak Gempa yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah yang sedikit gelisah-raut wajahnya agak terhalang akibat bias cahaya matahari sih.

"I-ini…terima kasih bekalnya," Kak Gempa menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna kuning yang isinya sudah kosong kepadaku.

"Enak sekali. Aku merasa beruntung hari ini," lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum tipis yang…malah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Astaga! Sejujurnya aku tidak berani menatapnya.

Untunglah bias matahari sedikit menghalangi raut wajahku yang tidak jelas ini.

"Oh…sama-sama. Aku senang Kak Gempa menyukainya," akhirnya aku menyahut, sedikit lega karena aku pikir Kak Gempa hanya ingin mengembalikan kotak bekalku saja.

"A-aku…"

Aku mengerutkan kening, sepertinya masih ada yang ingin Kak Gempa sampaikan. Jadi aku tetap berdiri di depannya, menunggu pemuda yang seumuran dengan kakakku itu berbicara.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, dan waktu sudah semakin sore, aku memutuskan untuk angkat bicara duluan saja.

"Kak Gempa? Kakak…"

"Aku menyukaimu!" aku terpaku.

Eh? A-apa aku bermimpi? Apa yang barusan tadi Kak Gempa katakan?!

"Eh…?" jadi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Astaga…apa yang harus aku jawab?!

Aku mulai gugup sekarang.

"A-aku…anu…" aku memutuskan untuk menjawab, meski aku sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Maaf sudah membuang waktumu, sampai nanti," sekali lagi Kak Gempa memotong ucapanku, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ku di dalam kelas.

Duh, sekarang aku malah tambah bingung.

Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan?

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat 'pengakuan' seperti ini oleh sang Ketua OSIS yang selama ini sangat terkenal di segala kalangan siswa. Yah…bisa di artikan Kak Gempa itu juga populer.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan untuk segera berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

Kak Gempa bilang akan menunggu, jadi mungkin aku akan memikirkan jawabannya dulu.

Kak Gempa itu baik, keren, dan uh…harus aku akui dia tampan.

Tapi kami bahkan baru saling bicara dua kali…akan aneh rasanya jika tiba-tiba aku menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Pikiranku masih melayang-layang sampai akhirnya tiba di halaman sekolah, dan aku bisa melihat langit yang mulai berubah sepenuhnya menjadi orange.

"Jadi?"

Aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang berasal dari sampingku.

Aku segera menoleh, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat Kak Halilintar sedang bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat, seolah memang sedang menungguku.

"Kenapa…?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kak Halilintar memotong ucapanku, tatapannya masih datar seperti biasa.

Aku terdiam sebentar, sebelum menyadari, sepertinya Kak Halilintar melihat kejadian tadi.

Hwaaa! Kenapa mendadak aku merasa malu?

"Anu…Kak Gempa memberikan aku waktu untuk menjawab…" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Ah…gitu," Kak Halilintar bergumam pelan kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan di depanku.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Kak Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mensejajarkan langkah kakiku dengan Kak Halilintar.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya…"

Aku segera menoleh ke arah kakakku yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Kau harus memberikan jawabanmu secepatnya," aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian tersenyum melihat Kak Halilintar yang sedang menerawang ke arah langit dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

Aku tau, kata-kata itu memang terdengar seperti saran untukku…tapi sepertinya kalimat tadi itu lebih untuk Kak Halilintar sendiri.

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku merasa seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan ikut menatap langit bersama Kak Halilintar.

Ya, cepat atau lambat, aku akan memberikan jawabanku secepatnya.

Aku mungkin belum tau apa yang akan aku berikan sebagai jawaban. Tapi yang pasti…

Aku akan tetap menjawabnya.

Aku janji.

.

.

.

End

* * *

 **Haahh~~! Akhirnya another story GemOcho sudah selesai. Yah…di another story POV Ochobot ini memang sengaja saya buat lebih panjang di bagian akhir karena saya baru saja sadar, meski saya mengatakan bahwa disini Halilintar dan Ochobot itu kakak-adik, tapi interaksi mereka berdua kurang. Makanya, di akhir itu anggap aja bonus scene sekalian hint buat sequel HaliYa yang kabar baiknya akan saya post setelah fict ini.**

 **Baiklah, sampai disini saja. Sequel untuk fict ini tentu saja ada, tapi kapan rilisnya masih belum pasti. Well, setidaknya kini bagian pertama dari fict-fict Honeyworks saya sudah selesai, kini tinggal beralih ke sequel-ah, tak lupa another story TauYing juga. Hehehe…**

 **All right, silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian mengenai fict ini di kotak review, karena jujur dibandingkan fict-fict sebelumnya, romance di sini kurang kan? Jadi silahkan berikan pendapat kalian~! Matta ne~~~!**

 **Review~?**


End file.
